Dominick Levesque
"I am not the middle man. I will not be talked through. If you want to tell a vampire you don’t like him then go and do it yourself, pee-brain" Nico was born to Genevive Levesque and Caide Levesque in Nunavut, Canada. He was brought up with his younger sister, Alexandra for the first eight years of his life. There was a three year age difference. But after his eighth birthday everything went downhill. He was born into a breed of werewolves called the "Lupei's". They were a strong breed of werewolf. They were connected to the wolf spirit; which made them change during the full moon. But they were also able to change when they wanted too. They were the only breed of werewolves to be able to do that. Dominick was also a healer and a dreamwalker. Both Dominick and his sister Alexa were strong descendants in the Lupei community ~ they were the Alpha?s children. They had great powers and were important in the pack. Early History When Dominick was eight his village was the last Lupei werewolf tribe left; but that didn?t last for long. The vampires were able to find there hidden tribe and burn it to the ground. The Lupei werewolves didn?t stand a chance, the werewolves were burnt in their sleep. The ones that fought killed some vampires but not many before they were taking down there self. Dominick and his sister were in the beds sleeping; until the fire started to spread and the smoke drowned out all the living air. Dominick grabbed his sister and pushed her under the bed as he went to help put out the fire. That was the last he saw his sister. That was the last time he saw any of his family. Racing outside the eight year old tried to help put out the fire, but the black smoke was blinding and he could hear his tribe getting killed off. He knew he needed to get out of there. He knew he needed to get his sister and get out of there. Moving back towards his house he ran up the stairs to get his sister. Shouting her name at the top of his voice, he tipped the bed over and she wasn?t there. She was gone. She was no where to be found. He rummaged the house as much as he could trying to find his little sister but to no avail. She must have gotten out; he told himself with hope, she would have gotten out. She was smart enough for that. Now it was his chance to try and get out. He had fought his way through the black smoke; his lungs were choking and his eyes were running red with water. But eventually he was able to escape to the woods. His village burnt to the ground and covered in a cloud of black smoke. There was no movement he could see down there. There was no one left. Dominick tried to smell for his sister; hoping that she was hiding in the woods. But there was nothing of her left and the smell of smoke still clouded his sense of smell. He was sure there was another pack at the end of these woods, not a Lupei pack but one that could help him. So that's what he decided to do. Find this pack. Moving through the forest he could see the light of the sun beginning to shine through the tree's and he knew that morning was starting to breeze through. He came out of the woods and in to a community he had never seen before. Towering house and big lawns, people running about. But when he reached the first house his legs and body couldn't withstand anymore; he passed out. "They killed my village, the came at night the destroyed everything. They took the life away from me. We were strong but yet we still couldn't protect ourselves against out Enemies" ~ Dominick When Dominick woke up he was in the hospital; everything was pure white accept for him, he had been cleaned slightly but not much. A police office stood over him asking questions about everything and he didn?t know what to tell him. He had been looking for another pack; not humans. He looked dazed and when he did try to explain what had happened it never came out right. He couldn't explain the truth. How could he explain werewolves? But he didn't need too. The nurses had been watching him for a few days and he had been mumbling in his sleep. About the vampires and the werewolves. How they had killed his family and how he needed to find his sister. Dominick was diagnosed as being insane and locked in a dream world. After he was checked over for any bruises and injuries he was sent to an institution where he was then questioned about what he thought was real. But no matter what he told them he was seen as insane. "We believe it would be for the best if he stayed with us until we can see some improvement. He has a Depersonalization Disorder about vampires and werewolves more than most people should have" ''~ Doctor Huntley But Dominick had a problem. He had to change at the full moon and everyone would be exposed to the truth. He could hurt someone in this environment. It was too close call and his bloodlust could take over. But talking to a few of the other inmates he found out there was a room you could be locked in. That there were no camera's, no people and the cell was a titanium box that was impenetrable. It was where they put the patients for some "quiet time" if they lost off the handle. So that's what he knew he had to do. He had to get himself put into that room. So that's what happened; before the full moon he kicked up trouble; threw things about and picked fights and they eventually put him in that room. For three days he went through the transformation at night because he had too. The call of the moon was too strong. It was too much for him to handle but at least he was locked up. But that didn't stop the blood lust from clouding his brain. He knew he couldn't stay in this institution for much longer. The wolf in him would eventually spring forth and kill people. That was his task for the next few months. Best behaviour to get out of here. But he needed to do it within a month. Before the next full moon. He complied with all the rules. Took all the medication and brought himself back to the real world. Letting them hear what they wanted to hear. Let them know that they were right and he was wrong. It was the only way to get out of here. He knew that. And he got out. They noticed he had improved and believed he was ready to return to the world. Both Dominick and his wolf were happy and after being out he got straight to the forest and gave into his bloodlust as a wolf. He killed the deer's of the forest and fed from them just like his wolf wanted too. The blood Lust was one of his most strongest traits. Just like his dream walking and healing which had been riding him the full time he was in the institution. He was ready to find another pack. He needed to find his mate and start up the Lupei line again. It had been built into him from a little boy. He was now thirteen. He had been in that institution for four years. It had taken longer than he had expected to be able to get out of there and they really believed he was insane. But then if you were a werewolf then there was no wonder people thought you were insane. Since you couldn't prove it to them without jeopardising someone else's life. ''"Do you know how long I have been searching for a pack? A year. One year of my life it took to find a pack. But after that first pack it seemed to be so easy to find them. It was like my head became a compass for finding different packs." It took him a few year to find a pack. The first pack he found were the VILLALOBOS werewolves. They only changed at the full moon. They had heard the Lupei's were being killed off but were too late to help. But they helped Dominick, they fed him and gave him a home and for a full year he stayed with them and changed with them at the full moon. They're bloodlust wasn't as bad as his. But still they helped him through it. But after a year the pack didn't feel like home. So he knew it was time to move on. He needed to find the place he knew was home and he needed to warn all the pack's that vampires were trying to attack and take out all the werewolves not only the Lupei. They needed to be ready. So that was what he did. He went in search for different packs and his mate. "We have to stand together. We can not be the inferior breed. We are going up against different species and we can not lose anymore." ACCOUNT More about Dominick's type of werewolf http://lupeiwerewolves.blogspot.co.uk/2013/03/lupei-werewolves.html This character is potrayed by Chase Crawford